Only If You Want It To Be
by AnzuMazaki88
Summary: I am new to writing stories so I would like some feed back as to how good it is   thank you ENJOY!


"Only if you want it to be"

A Dragon Age: Origins story

By: Anzu_Mazaki

Okay so this story features my Dalish elf named Theron and Morrigan. Theron is my own character made to look like Alistair, but with black hair instead of orange and no 5 o'clock shadow lol. I don't own Dragon Age: Origins or any of the characters. Read and Review thanks!

Theron, Morrigan and Alistair had decided to check with the dwarves about the treaty so they headed to the city of Orzammar to speak with the King. Since Morrigan and Alistair were at the pub arguing Theron left to go buy some supplies.

Theron had known Morrigan for some time and as he was walking through Orzammar he saw a mirror like the one Morrigan had talked about. He walked up to the shop keeper.

"How much for the mirror?" Theron asked.

"About 50 silver but for a Grey Warden, I'll give you a special price of 30 silvers." The small man said picking up the mirror.

"Sure, here's the money." Theron handed the man his money.

"Would you like me to wrap it up for you?" the man asked.

"No that won't be needed, but thank you any way." Theron put the mirror safely in his backpack and headed toward the pub.

As he walked in he noticed that Morrigan and Alistair were glaring at each other, He sat down next to Morrigan.

"What happened now?" Theron asked receiving a glare from Alistair.

"This witch was making fun of me….." Alistair pointed a finger at Morrigan.

"I was just stating the obvious…" Morrigan said in defense.

"You know Alistair you should go back out side and cool off I think all this magma is affecting your temper." Theron said looking at the bartender, signaling him to get a drink.

"Yeah I guess I could use some fresh air." Alistair said nodding his agreement. Alistair got up and walked out the door.

"Well now that he is gone…." Theron said turning to look at Morrigan, "I have something for you." He dug the mirror out of his bag and handed it to Morrigan.

"How on earth did you get this?" Morrigan looked surprised. "It looks just like the one Flemeth destroyed all those years ago…"

"Consider it a gift I knew how much you treasured the last one so I decided to buy you a new one..." Theron said taking a drink.

Morrigan eyed him suspiciously, "There's a catch isn't there?"

Theron laughed. "No I am giving it to you because I knew you would like it."

"So you don't expect any thing in return?" Morrigan looked at her self in the mirror…her hair was a little frizzy but what did she expect. '_Why am I primping my self up…_?' she thought.

"No. Ready to go back to camp?" Theron asked making Morrigan jump.

"Yeah sure lets go get that dumb ass of a friend of yours." Morrigan said as she got up.

_LATER AT CAMP_

Morrigan got up and made sure Alistair was sleeping and sure enough she could hear his snoring from his tent. She got up and made her way towards Theron's tent; she saw a little light coming from inside.

"Theron." Morrigan whispered. He stuck his head out; Morrigan noticed that he looked handsome under the moon light.

"Yeah Morrigan what is it." He looked at her.

"Um...I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute." Morrigan asked blushing. _'Good thing that its night time.'_ She thought.

"Sure come on in." Theron said going backing his tent. She followed after him making sure Alistair was asleep. When she got in she noticed that he didn't have his tunic on. She stared at his chest. His muscles were growing well, she felt like touching each and every one of his muscles. Theron coughed, snapping Morrigan out of her thoughts. "You said you wanted to talk."

"Oh right I forgot….um I wanted to thank you for what you did earlier in Orzammar." She said looking at the ground.

Theron kept looking at Morrigan and suddenly got this urge to kiss her. He sat next to her on the ground and gently grabbed her chin. She looked at him in surprise, and that's when he kissed her.

Morrigan didn't know what was going on she was being kissed by an Elf and she liked it. She put her hands on his chest rubbing his pecks lightly as she did this a low moan escaped his mouth. He deepened the kiss by taking his tongue and ran it across her bottom lip, she allowed him in and their tongues danced in circles. Soon they separated for some air, both of them panting.

"Morrigan, I was wondering if…" Theron started to ask but Morrigan put her finger on his mouth.

"Shuu…You'll wake everyone in camp little man." Morrigan started to take off her dress. Theron just stared at her not sure of her intentions. That's when he realized that she didn't wear panties.

"Morrigan are you sure you wanna do it now with everyone here?" Theron gulped as she let her hair down from its place, her beautiful black locks flowing down to her breast.

"What you can't keep quiet?" Morrigan asked moving closer to Theron.

"No it's not that its just well you might moan too loud and everyone will wake up." Theron said backing up.

"Really now?" She looked at his pants and noticed how big he had gotten from them kissing. She started to grab his pants.

"Hay what…" Theron started to ask as she grabbed his member through his pants. A low hiss came out of his throat. Morrigan looked up at his face and smiled "Let's take these off shall we?" she said pulling down his pants freeing his member. Morrigan couldn't help but stare at how large it was. "Just how long were you planning on hiding this from me?" She asked as she started rubbing her hands up and down his member. He couldn't answer her, he was too busy trying to stay quite as the throbbing of his dick became too much. "Morrigan if you don't stop I'm gonna come." He said through his teeth.

Morrigan stopped what she was doing, "What do you have in mind then?" she asked as she got pushed to the ground. He started to kiss her again but this time with more passion then before. He trailed kisses down her neck, to her collar bone, and straight to her breast. He took her nipple in his mouth and she arched her back as he started to suck and lick her nipple. His other hand playing with her other nipple. She started to moan "Oh…Theron… Maker…don't stop." He stopped and she looked at him, she noticed were he was, "What are you…oh my god!" she said as he licked her clit. She started to buck her hips as she was nearing her climax, then he stopped and looked at Morrigan. She nodded and he slowly put his erection inside of her. She tried to keep from screaming out but a low moan escaped her mouth. He moved slowly so he didn't hurt her, but then she nodded and he started to go a little faster. "Oh god Theron…yes….yes….Theron…" she felt her climax coming. "Theron don't stop….I'm…a…almost there…" He felt her inner walls close around him as he climaxed too. "Morrigan…" he grunted as he came. He pulled out of her and flopped down next to her.

Both of them panting from the activity, Morrigan got dressed. "Wait you're leaving…" Theron asked grabbing her wrist, "Not unless you want everyone knowing what we did…" He thought about it and agreed "Wait though is this just a one time thing or what."

Morrigan looked at Theron and smiled, "Only if you want it to be." And then she left.

End Chapter 1

So I thought I would leave it at this if you guys want me to continue I need you to read and review. Right now this is all I came up with; I hope you enjoyed the story! Also I am currently working on another story should be up by next month.


End file.
